Total Drama College
by Shii-sensei
Summary: Uma coleção de situações pelas quais os personagens de Total Drama Island poderiam passar numa república universitária. - 2ª situação: O cara que levava o curso a sério até demais
1. A boneca assassina

_**Sumário: **Uma coleção de situações pelas quais os personagens de Total Drama Island poderiam passar numa república universitária._

_A fanfic apresenta relações entre as personagens tanto heterossexuais quanto homossexuais. Se não gosta, aprenda, pelo menos, a respeitar._

_Não betado. Qualquer erro, por favor, me avisem!_

* * *

**A boneca assassina**

**estrelando Noah e Cody**

**.**

Naquela hora da noite, Noah já não se mostrava mais tão aplicado aos estudos como normalmente era e lia, deitado no sofá, uma comics qualquer. Reclamava da falta de qualidade dos desenhos e dos furos no roteiro quando a porta ao seu lado se abriu abruptamente.

Noah se sobressaltou amassando a HQ contra o peito. Cody, alheio ao susto que dera, jogou a mochila pesada atrás da porta e adentrou o apartamento com um grande sorriso no rosto.

- Sua mãe não ensinou a bater, não? – Noah perguntou, irritado. Olhou para a revista amassada e, rolando os olhos, começou a alisá-la.

Cody ignorou a irritação do _roommate_ e andou com seu típico ar convencido até a televisão. Apoiou-se no minúsculo rack que ficava na parede oposta ao sofá e esticou os braços enfrente ao corpo. Nas mãos, havia uma capa de DVD.

- Olha só o que eu comprei quando voltava da aula de programação.

Cody ficou paralisado no mesmo lugar, na mesma posição e com o mesmo sorriso no rosto. Noah se viu obrigado a parar a leitura que acabara de reiniciar para olhar para o amigo. Seu olhar de tédio debochador fitou o rosto alegre de Cody e depois desviou para a caixa em suas mãos. Descobriu ser um jogo e, pela capa, um jogo de terror.

- Um jogo?

- Não é só um jogo, meu ingênuo amigo. – nesta hora, Noah lutou contra o impulso que nasceu dentro dele de pular pela janela. – É um clássico jogo de terror (um achado!) em que você é a personagem que acaba de voltar para casa e encontra os pais possuídos e um monte de pedaços de corpos pela casa, e na primeira fase tem uma boneca assassina que te persegue pela casa rindo assustadoramente!

- Nossa, que incrível. – exclamou Noah num tom carregado de sarcasmo. – E o que você pretende que eu faça com isso?

- Ora, eu vou jogar e você vai me fazer companhia.

Noah encarou o sorriso convencido de Cody com cansaço e tentou descobrir de onde ele tinha tirado aquela certeza toda.

Há dois anos, quando decidiram dividir aquele minúsculo apartamento, foi uma decisão unânime (mais um pedido entusiasmado de Cody e um aceite indiferente de Noah do que qualquer outra coisa) de que teriam um videogame. O desejo foi tanto que ambos concordaram em dividir o mesmo guarda-roupa para que coubessem um rack e um sofá no meio do apartamento.

Noah costumava não reclamar, não internamente pelo menos, de gastar um pouco de seu tempo vago jogando, com ou sem Cody. Mas, a necessidade de atenção de seu _roommate_ às vezes lhe enchia a paciência.

- Você não supõe que eu vá ficar acordado até tarde só para ver você jogando um jogo bobo de terror, não é?

Cody pareceu ofendido. – Não é bobo! E vai ser só uma fase. Por favor, por favor!

- Ok, ok. – concordou Noah fechando a comics e levantando do sofá. – Só não me acorde de madrugada por estar com medo.

O recém-chegado sorriu vitorioso e se sentou no sofá para tirar os tênis. Noah se dirigiu à própria cama e começou o esforço diário de abrir a janela que ficava atrás do beliche para pegar a toalha pendurada em um varal improvisado feito do lado de fora.

- Eu não vou ter medo. Sou o cara mais corajoso e destemido desse mundo.

- Ahn-hã. – concordou um Noah cheio de sarcasmo já com toalha em mãos e caminhando para o banheiro. – Tem hambúrguer no congelador e queijo na geladeira.

- 'Tá legal! – exclamou Cody rumando para a cozinha.

Do banho, Noah conseguiu escutar o _roommate_ derrubar, como de costume, o secador de louças cheio de panelas e talheres no chão _Realmente, muito destemido_, pensou.

**TDCTDCTDC**

Noah acordou quando Cody pulou na cama de cima. Os próximos minutos foram preenchidos com o garoto virando de um lado para o outro e gemendo de medo a cada vez que uma risada longínqua podia ser ouvida. Não foi com surpresa que Noah ouviu Cody, com todo o cuidado que não tinha, descer do beliche. Fingiu estar dormindo quando o rapaz parou ao lado de sua cama.

- N-Noah. – chamou, com a voz baixa e trêmula.

A esperança que residia em Noah, de que o outro pudesse desistir de acordá-lo e voltar a dormir, fora diluída pela voz chorosa de Cody. Esperou mais alguns segundos antes de afastar a coberta com um único movimento do braço. O garoto assustado entendeu o ato como um convite e se aconchegou na cama do amigo. Noah cobriu-o e voltou a dormir.

* * *

_N/A: A ideia surgiu já faz uns bons meses quando vi uma imagem (que, infelizmente, nunca mais consegui achar) do tumblr mostrando como seria alguns personagens de TDI na universidade. Achei que uma fics deste tipo seria um jeito de eu extravasar minhas frustrações de universitária sem me comprometer tanto como seria caso fosse uma long-fic. E j__uro que estou me esforçando em não deixar ninguém OOC._

_Elas serão assim, curtinhas. Terão os personagens de TDI (possíveis participações especiais de personagens de outras temporadas) e prometo que a próxima ficlet terá uma situação mais "reais". Mas, só avisando que tem muitas ficlets sobre esses dois xDD Ainda não me decidi se eu os considero um casal ou apenas amigos, então interpretem como quiserem xD_

_Reviews são bem-vindas._


	2. O cara que levava o curso a sério até de

_**Sumário: **Uma coleção de situações pelas quais os personagens de Total Drama Island poderiam passar numa república universitária._

_A fanfic apresenta relações entre as personagens tanto heterossexuais quanto homossexuais. Se não gosta, aprenda, pelo menos, a respeitar._

_Não betado. Qualquer erro, por favor, me avisem!_

* * *

**O cara que levava o curso a sério até demais**

**estrelando Duncan e Geoff**

**.**

Duncan se perguntava se o destino estava rindo da cara dele agora. Ou talvez fosse o seu pai lá em cima, ele nunca gostara muito dele. Mas alguém, com certeza, estava se divertindo com seu azar e desgraça. Duncan não conhecia ninguém, ninguém!, no seu círculo de amizades que tivesse aulas no sábado, muito menos de manhã à noite.

Bom, havia Harold. Mas, em primeiro lugar, Duncan nunca admitiria que aquele nerd ruivo era seu amigo e, em segundo lugar, era normal esperar que Harold tivesse aulas no sábado (que, para a mais pura incredulidade de Duncan, eram aulas _optativas_), pois ele não tinha uma vida social respeitável dentro da universidade. Quem dirá fora!

Muitos poderiam se perguntar o que fazia um punk ex-delinquente fazia na faculdade – e sim, Duncan já se vira assim julgado por outras pessoas – que não envolvessem crimes ou baderna. Duncan, porém, tinha planos bem grandes para o seu futuro e eles envolviam as duas mulheres de sua vida – e impressionar o pai de uma delas. Então, iria terminar o seu curso de Engenharia Mecânica e seguir seu sonho de futuro ideal.

Ao chegar no prédio do seu alojamento, o rapaz notou luzes suspeitas vindas do último andar, o _seu_ andar. Seus fones de ouvido, pelo menos, abafavam o som infernal que de lá vinham.

Sua certeza, que estava até o momento camuflada atrás de uma barreira de esperança, se confirmara quando o elevador parou no último andar e da porta se abrindo Duncan viu um sem-número de pessoas bêbadas pelo corredor, além das janelas vibrando à música alta. Viu Geoff parado ao lado do elevador com uma cerveja na mão. Assim que o viu, ele sorriu entre cara-de-pau e desconcertado e desencostou da parede para ter com o recém-chegado.

Duncan ainda se lembrava quando Geoff aparecera, quase envolvido por uma luz milagrosa. Harold e ele precisavam desesperadamente de alguém para dividirem o apartamento e o mauricinho, que parecera não ligar nem um pouco para as personalidades difíceis dos outros dois estudantes, topou sem qualquer resistência ser o mais novo _roommate_.

No começo, Duncan não foi muito com a cara do Relações Públicas. De acordo com sua vasta experiência de vida, mauricinhos não pessoas muito agradáveis. Porém, com o tempo, Duncan percebeu que Geoff era um rapaz bem amigável e tranquilo. Claro, nada era perfeito. Não na vida de Duncan, e por isso Geoff, além de ser um poço de carisma, era dado a organizar festas todo o final de semana. Isso quando não surgia uma possibilidade nos próprios dias semanais.

- E aí, cara? Chegou tarde. – saudou Geoff, mansamente.

- É, eu tenho aula o dia inteiro hoje, esqueceu? – outro coçou a nuca tentando se lembrar e Duncan decidiu ignorá-lo. – 'Quê que 'tá acontecendo aqui, Geoff?

- Então – o aludido riu sem-graça -, um amigo meu 'tá fazendo aniversário hoje e eu resolvi fazer uma festa para ele. Mas eu já falei com o DJ e ele ofereceu um colchonete no ap. dele pra você! – acrescentou logo em seguida.

Em outros tempos, Duncan ameaçaria Geoff com um estilete ou poria sua vida em perigo ou mesmo pensaria em uma breve vingança. Mas ele estava cansado demais e um pouco mais maduro que outrora para fazer qualquer coisa do tipo.

… Guardaria a ideia da vingança, entretanto.

- De boa, cara. Boa festa aí.

- Valeu, bro. Boa noite.

Naquela altura da amizade dos dois, Duncan já acostumara a andar com uma troca de roupa, uma escova de dentes e uma toalha na mochila.

* * *

_N/A: Quem nunca teve um amigo ou vizinho festeiro que lhe torrava a paciência, hã? Lembro que quando eu morava no CRUSP, eu tinha uns vizinhos que iam dormir às sete horas da manhã (horário que eu _acordava_), era um inferno! E ninguém melhor para representar essa situação que Geoff! (a ideia de Relações Públicas surgiu porque uma colega minha que faz esse curso um dia reclamou para mim que a maioria dos alunos de RP estavam lá porque queriam dar festas, não conseguiam enxergar a vastidão do curso) - e escolhi o Duncan como seu colega de quarto porque ele o Geoff são os meus personagens favoritos xD Esperam que tenham gostado dessa ficlet tão curtinha e que os cursos dos personagens tenham realmente a ver com eles (fiquei dias pensando no que o Duncan poderia fazer)._

_Obrigada quem deixou reviews e quem está acompanhando. Reviews são bem-vindas!_

_ps: esqueci de dizer que o jogo do capítulo anterior realmente existe! É um jogo para ps1 chamado Clock Tower.  
_


End file.
